


Flowers of Havarl

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Project Olympus [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, Havarl, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Project Olympus, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Maggie and Akksul are ready to escalate their relationship, one small step at a time.
Relationships: Akksul (Mass Effect)/Original Character(s), Akksul/Maggie, Akksul/Original Female Characters
Series: Project Olympus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: WWKinktober 2020





	1. Peony

Maggie swiped her fingers over the foggy mirror and stared at herself. A towel was wrapped around her torso. Her fingers gripped the top to keep it from opening. Clothes were sitting on the counter, but she wasn’t putting them on. She drew in a breath and released it.

This was a stupid idea.

There was no way Akksul would say yes.

She never should’ve let them talk her into this.

Even though she had been the one who brought it up in the first place:

_Emma had just taken a sip of her coffee when Maggie leaned close. “Can I ask you a question?”_

_Setting down her cup, Emma nodded. “Sure.”_

_So-Hee was sitting across from Maggie, chewing a protein bar. The question wasn’t directed at her but she leaned in anyway._

_Maggie swallowed. “What’s it like?” she asked, dropping her voice as if there were anyone else in the room that could hear them._

_Emma raised an eyebrow. “It?”_

_“You know…” Maggie trailed off, red creeping up her neck. “Sex with an Angara.”_

_So-Hee choked on the food in her mouth, but Emma didn’t react. “What do you want to know?”_

_“Wait…” So-Hee stopped her from answering. “Have you and Akksul done anything?”_

_Maggie shrugged. “We’ve made out—”_

_“He’s not pushing you, is he?” So-Hee questioned._

_Maggie shook her head. “No. I think he wants to, but he stops when I ask.”_

_So-Hee sighed and leaned back. “Good. I thought I was going to have to break his hands.” She took another bite of her bar._

_Maggie rolled her eyes._

_“Are you ready to be intimate?” Emma asked._

_“I want to, but anytime we get close I clam up. I get scared,” she admitted. “I know he won’t hurt me. But I don’t know if I can do…you know…all of it.”_

_“You don’t have to go all in at once,” Emma reassured her. “Jaal and I didn’t. We built up to it.”_

_“She’s right. Not everyone just jumps in,” So-Hee added._

_“I don’t even know where to start,” Maggie said, sighing._

_Emma and So-Hee shared a look. “Why don’t you start with showing each other how you like to be touched,” Emma suggested._

_Maggie furrowed her brow. “Show each other?”_

_“Masturbate together,” So-Hee clarified._

_The flush moved up to her cheeks, painting them crimson. So-Hee snickered at Maggie’s expression. “I couldn’t…I wouldn’t even know how to ask,” Maggie sputtered. There was no way she could do it._

Akksul was sitting on the bed, shirtless, with his legs stretched out in front of him. He was watching something on the tablet he was holding in his hands. When she stepped in the room with the towel wrapped around her, his eyes flicked upward. “Did you forget your clothes?” he asked, looking back down at the tablet.

“No,” she mumbled. She couldn’t do this. The confidence just wasn’t there. Too bad she couldn’t borrow some of So-Hee’s. She turned back to the bathroom to put her pajamas on.

“Would you like me to brush your hair?” Akksul asked.

Maggie turned back to see his eyes on her. His tablet was sitting on the bedside table now. Akksul gestured to the space in between his legs. With a nod, Maggie crossed the room. She gripped the towel tightly to keep it in place as she climbed on the bed and settled in front of him. Her legs were stretched out and her feet were almost right next to his. Despite being human, Maggie was only shorter than Akksul by a little less than a foot. The top of her head came up to his nose.

The bed shifted as he opened the drawer and grabbed the brush. A second later, he was running it through her damp hair. His hands would brush the bare skin of her upper back. Every time he did, she felt the words gather on her tongue. But she clamped her mouth shut.

“Was your trip to the Nexus not what you wanted it to be?” he asked.

“It was fine. Why?”

“You have been distracted and tense,” he answered. “Did Emma or So-Hee say something? Or did something else happen?”

She shook her head. “No, seeing them was great. And nothing happened.”

“But something _is_ bothering you.”

Maggie winced and sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…” she trailed off, gripping the towel a little tighter. “Do you think about…that is do you…” Maggie huffed, feeling her ears get hot. “Doyouthinkabouthavingsexwithme?”

The brush stopped. Heat spread from her ears and down her neck. She regretted the question the moment it spilled out of her mouth, but she was also anxious for her answer. Unless he couldn’t understand the word vomit. In which case, he would ask her to repeat it. And she didn’t know if she could.

“I have,” he finally said. “But I don’t want you to feel it is necessary for our relationship.”

“It’s not?”

“No.”

Akksul resumed brushing her hair and she fell silent again. It was reassuring to know that sex wasn’t that important to Akksul. That she was enough just as she was. That fact emboldened her. “I want to,” she admitted. “I just…want to build to it.”

The brush stopped again and she heard him set it down on the table. He swept her hair over one shoulder to bare her neck. His thumb rested right underneath her hairline. “Where do you want to start?”

Maggie turned around just enough to face him. His expression was neutral, but she could see everything she needed in his eyes. They were adoring, open…inviting. They were only like that with her. His gaze was just as reassuring as his words.

“I want…I want to show you how to touch me,” she whispered, the hitch in his breath matched the beat her heart skipped. “And I want you to show me how to touch you.”

Akksul cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. They met halfway. Still nervous, Maggie kissed him languidly. And Akksul didn’t seem to be in any sort of rush. Or maybe he was waiting for her to push it along. This was her idea after all.

She pulled away to completely turn around. Shaking hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. She placed a knee on either side of him. Straddling him fully, she kissed him again. The thick fabric of the towel kept their skin from touching. It was something she rectified immediately, her fingers loosening the top until it fell to the bed in a heap. When she was bare to him, she worried what he would think of her body. It was so different from his.

But Akksul looked enthralled. His gaze raked over her and it almost felt like he was touching her. Raising his hand, he trailed his index finger from her collarbone, down in between her breasts, and stopped at her navel. “They are everywhere,” he muttered.

“What?”

He looked back up to meet her eyes. “Your freckles.”

“You’ve thought about them?” she asked.

Akksul nodded. “I have.” He withdrew his hand and she nearly protested. But this wasn’t about them touching each other. Not yet. His hands went to the waistband of his pants and he pushed them over his hips. Maggie lifted up to help him work them down his thighs and legs. When they were off, he bent his knees. His thighs rested against her lower back.

This time her eyes trailed down his body. She had seen him bare-chested many times before. She was familiar with the scars that littered his chest and torso. But she wasn’t familiar with the slit at the bottom of his abdomen. It was swollen and the skin around it was a darker blue than the rest of him. The folds glistened in the light as if they were wet. She wanted to touch him to find out.

Maggie leaned back—realizing he had brought his legs up so she could comfortably recline—slowly spreading her thighs. His nostrils flared as his eyes moved to the aching spot between her legs. Part of her wanted to abandon the idea and beg him to touch her instead. But she was afraid she would back out at the last minute.

For a moment, neither of them moved. They just stared at each other. Perhaps they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Maggie moved her hand from where it had been resting on her thigh and dragged her fingers up over her abdomen. Akksul’s eyes followed the movement. Her index finger circled her breast, dancing around her already-hard nipple.

When she rolled her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger—a small gasp escaping her—Akksul’s hands drifted down to his abdomen. He had her full attention as he brushed his thumb over the swollen folds. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she watched his fingers dip in between the folds. And then he stopped. Maggie looked back up at him and he was staring at her mouth like he wanted to kiss her again.

She wouldn’t have protested.

Instead, his fingers pressed into the slit and he grunted. Maggie watched—her lips parted—as the head of his cock emerged from the folds. The fluid that made it slick was clear, but there was a pearlescent bead resting on the tip of his cock. Akksul swiped it away with his thumb. She wondered if that’s what his ejaculate would look like. It was unexpectedly…pretty.

Her own hand began to drift down her stomach. The ache between her legs was growing. And she was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. But she waited until Akksul fully emerged.

The base of him was about the size of her fist, but it tapered towards the top. Ridges covered the underside—not unlike the ridges in his cowl—and there was a slight inward curve to it. _That’s going to feel incredible._ Maggie felt herself clench in anticipation.

Akksul looked nervous for the first time during this. “Is it alright?” he asked.

Maggie’s hand dipped between her thighs and she was unsurprised to find herself dripping. “It’s perfect,” her response was breathless. Her forefinger found her clit and her breath hitched. “I can’t wait until I’m ready.”

Seemingly pleased with her response—the corners of his mouth ticked upward and his eyes twinkled—he gripped the base of his cock on his hand. Maggie watched as he dragged his hand up to the tip and back down again. It was all she could do not to ask to do it herself. 

His eyes flicked down again. They were focused on her while her thumb rubbed circles around her clit and her finger pressed into her entrance. She was molten, feeling like she might burst into flames. And she wanted it to be him touching her. Maggie added another finger, imaging what it would feel like to be stretched and filled by him. To be so wholly encompassed that she wouldn’t be able to tell where she ended and he began.

Akksul’s chest heaved as he watched her—pupils so dilated it nearly swallowed his iris. His fingers would flex before gripping his cock again and she knew he was having the same problem.

Maggie crooked her fingers inward, searching for the sensitive spot and shuddered when she found it. The fire in her belly began to spread. She was getting close. As if he could sense it, Akksul quickened his own pace. They moved in tandem with each other. Neither one outpaced the other.

“Akksul,” his name fell from her lips and she felt his other hand reached for hers. With a tug, he pulled her closer.

He rested his forehead against hers. Breath that smelled of ehlmok wash over her. His hand gripped hers as they approached the edge together.

The fire gathered in her center and she felt swollen and sensitive. And when she found the spot within her again, she crested, tumbling over the edge. She spasmed around her fingers. Her grip on Akksul’s hand tightened and when her mouth opened to cry out his mouth covered hers. He eagerly swallowed her cries and her gasps, but soon he was following her. His groan echoed in her mouth.

They stayed like that for a minute…two minutes…three…

Akksul pulled away first. Hooking his arms under her thighs, he stood up. Maggie had to throw her arms around his neck to keep from falling back. His chest rumbled as he chuckled.

Even when they entered the shower and he turned on the spray, he didn’t set her down immediately. The tile was cool against her back. His mouth found hers again. “You’re incredible, Maggie,” he mumbled against her lips.

The praise made her blush. He was the incredible one. She never thought she would be comfortable being intimate with anyone. But Akksul made her feel safe. Secure. She trusted him.

She couldn’t wait explore this even further. 


	2. Morning Glory

Akksul watched her sleep. It was late. He was having trouble sleeping himself, but Maggie wasn’t. For once. Her cheek was smooshed against his shoulder. He brushed his fingers through her hair, gently so he didn’t wake her. The rise and fall of her chest was soothing. Her leg was thrown over his thigh and her arm was resting across his chest.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe it.

Maggie was an alien. She was everything he feared and everything he railed against. But now, he loved her. It was incredible. She was incredible. And most days he didn’t feel deserving of her. Or worthy. But she clearly didn’t feel the same way.

Akksul sighed.

He barely moved, but it was enough movement for her to stir. He froze as she shifted. Maggie’s face tilted up and she blinked at him. Her golden eyes made the air leave his lungs. _Beautiful._ Pale pink lips parted and her tongue swiped over her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her.

“What’s wrong?” she mumbled.

Akksul shook his head. “Nothing. Go back to sleep,” he whispered, running his fingers through her copper tresses once more.

But Maggie wasn’t so easily convinced. She moved closer—a seemingly impossible task—her soft skin pressed against his. So much of her was soft. Her stomach, her chest, her thighs. Akksul wanted to touch every inch of her—sink into her soft touch—but he held back. He waited.

Her palm pressed against his cheek. “Can’t sleep?” she asked instead. “Are you stressed?”

“No.”

And he wasn’t. Just for some reason, he couldn’t fall asleep. It was something that happened every once in a while. He was used to it. Still, Maggie frowned, her thumb caressing his cheek.

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head. “I’ll fall asleep eventually,” he promised.

It didn’t seem to satisfy her. Her hand moved from his cheek to his cowl. Much like he was stroking her hair, she stroked from his crown and down his cowl to his chest. Akksul let out a small sigh. Her touch was light, loving, and her small fingers danced over his skin. Small, but so powerful. She was a marvel.

Her hand strayed to his cheek again and he leaned into the touch. Akksul’s eyes fluttered closed. Warmth gathered in his chest. He felt so loved when he was with her. It wasn’t a feeling he ever expected to have with an alien. But being with Maggie was indescribable. What was left of the Roekkar considered him a laughingstock—a hypocrite. He didn’t care. This was his chance to make things right.

With her hand drifting back down his cowl again, Akksul relaxed into the bed. If she was trying to put him to sleep, it was working. He expected her hand to drift back up to his face. But when it continued drifting down his chest, his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes flew open when her fingers slid under his waistband.

Akksul turned his head and he drank her in. Parted lips. Blown pupils. Pink cheeks. “Maggie,” he said her name because he wasn’t sure of what else to say.

“Is this okay?” she asked, swallowing hard. “I just…I just want to touch you.”

_Was it okay?_ Akksul felt his mouth go dry. He wanted his. He wanted to be touched. And she was asking permission as if he would actually turn her down when she was staring at him with such an expression on her face. Words failed him. He nodded.

Maggie leaned closer; her mouth was soft against his. He was so distracted by the kiss that when her fingers found his slit, he keened low in his throat and shoved his hips toward her hand. They both froze. An apology formed on his lips. He was too eager. He didn’t want to seem like he was pushing her.

He didn’t get the chance.

Emboldened by his response, Maggie touched him again. Her second touch was more confident. The pads of her fingers were warm—she was always warm—as she dragged them down his folds. Akksul moaned this time. Every noise he made seemed to spur her on. Until her hand disappeared from him and he whined. Her laugh was breathy.

Her fingers hooked around his waistband and she pulled his sleep pants down just enough to expose him to the cool air in the room. Akksul shivered. But he wasn’t cold for long. Maggie’s fingertips collected the moisture that seeped from his slit as she spread his folds apart. When her pink tongue darted from between her lips, he was sure she was going to taste him. But her cheeks turned red and instead she pressed a finger inside of him.

Akksul’s hips bucked when she found the head of his cock. To keep his hands to himself, he curled them into fists. She was in control. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to bury his head in between her thighs while she touched him. His chest heaved as she coaxed his cock out with her fingers.

For a moment, her eyes traveled up the length of him. Appraising. She had called it perfect before. Did she still think so?

Her hand encircled the base of his cock, gently squeezing, testing her grip. Akksul’s breath stuttered as she dragged her hand up to the tip of him and back down again. All of his blood rushed to his center. She was slow at first. Methodical. Experimental. Akksul murmured encouragement laced with curses.

And then she stopped.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Her eyes drifted from his cock to his face. “Can I…I want to try something.”

_Anything_. Akksul nodded.

Maggie pushed herself up into her knees. Then she hesitated. Before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong, she shook her head and her hands moved to her waistband. In a swift movement—as if she wanted to do it before she changed her mind—Maggie pushed her sleep shorts and underwear down to her knees and then pulled them off.

_Is she…?_

Akksul was frozen. All he could do was watch. Straddling his waist, Maggie sank down until his cock was trapped between his abdomen and her vulva. Feeling her molten core snug against the underside of his cock made his mind blank.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

Stars. How could she ask him that? She was warm and wet and…perfect. Uncurling his fists, Akksul reached for her, resting his hands on her hips. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, surprised the words were coherent.

She flushed. But it was enough of an answer for her. Maggie leaned forward, placing her palms on his stomach. Slowly, she dragged herself up the length of his cock. Small gasps fell from her lips. He wanted to capture every single one, but all he could do was watch as she moved on top of him. The red bloomed underneath her skin, dotting her stomach and chest and creeping its way up her neck.

Akksul could feel his electricity buzzing, building, getting ready to release. _So close_. Every movement brought him closer to the edge. His fingers dug into her hips to keep himself anchored. But it did little to keep Akksul from tumbling first. Pearlescent ejaculate splashed against his stomach. His hips lifted, pressing his cock against the sensitive pearl hidden between her folds. And like a chain reaction, Maggie followed him. His name was like a prayer on her lips.

It was incredible. She was incredible. Feeling her against him, being nestled in between her thighs, was _incredible_. And the way she was looking at him made his heart falter. Adoration. Trust.

Akksul reached up to cup her cheek, his chest rumbling when she turned her head to press a kiss to his palm.

He would never stop being worthy of her.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)


End file.
